Ship Weapons
Ship Weapons Ship Weapons are machines attached to hulls which allow ships to attack while in combat. The effect, weight, and range of weapons vary greatly. They can be used both to attack bases and ships. Note: Weapon build time varies from the weapon that is being replaced or ship.' 'Ballistic' The first and most basic and used weapons in the game. Auto-loader and Hardened Barrels improve these weapons making Thud's the longest range ballistic weapon and Ripper 4's the highest DPS with the D33 Draconian Assault Cannon class weapons coming in close behind each in DPS and range. The special Layered Armor provides extra protection against ballistic weapons. ''Thud Cannon'' The first unlocked weapon type, Thud Cannons are very basic, with a low ratio of damage to weight. They are described as 'heavy duty single shot cannons'. With the use of Auto-loader and hardened barrels, Thud Cannons become suited for end game. ''Ripper Cannon'' Focusing more on a sequel to the Thud Cannon , the Ripper Cannon focuses on getting in fast and dealing damage. The range is limited on Ripper Cannons, forcing them closer to the enemy to attack. They are described as "twin barrelled rapid fire cannons". 'Penetrating' Penetrating weapons are missiles and rockets used to "penetrate" enemy targets. Enhanced Warhead increases weapon damage and Laser Targeting increases accuracy while Solid Fuel Rocket Boosters increases the range too as much as 93 on the cutlass missiles. Meanwhile the specials Reactive Armor and Guidance Scrambler provides extra protection against them. ''Rapier Missiles'' The second unlocked weapon type, Rapier Missiles are more advanced than the previous Thud Cannons, and have a much extended range and improved damage. They are simply described as "heat-seeking missiles". Note: if all your ships are nearer than 30 to an enemy ship that only has rapier missiles as its weapons then the ship cannot fire back. ''Cutlass Missiles'' The Cutlass Missiles are the heavy-duty counterpart to the Rapier Missiles . With much the same stat gradients, the tactic of Cutlass Missiles , they "pack a heavy punch and can put a dent in most hulls". Their range can be increased by Solid Fuel Boosters with 10%, 19% and 30% to 38.5-79, 41,6-86 and 45.5-93,6 with SFB I, II or III. This makes it potentially one of the longest ranged weapons for a fleet. Their accuray can be increased with Laser Targeting with 20%, 40% and 60% with laser Targetting I, II and III. 'Explosive' Best used for attacking bases or targets that are slow moving because of their long projectile flight time after firing can give the target the ability to move out of splash range. Highly Explosive Shells increases these weapons splash damage and Electronic Range Finder incease their accuracy while the special Ablative Armor provides extra protection againt them. ''Diplomat Mortar'' The third unlocked weapon type, Diplomat Mortars are very slow to fire, but have a very high damage to weight ratio. Best described as 'one shot only', it's unlikely a Diplomat Mortar will get in many shots before the end of a battle. They are described as "high-arching explosive mortars". They are probably best used while the enemy is in pursuit and you are "running away". Also know as "kiting". ''Peacemaker Mortar'' A true upgrade to the Diplomat Mortar, the Peacemaker Mortar shows improvement in all stats except reload time, while keeping in play with the gradients upon which they lie. They are best and simply described as "massively explosive mortars". Peacemakers are also the longest range ship mounted weapon in the game. Just like the Diplomat mortar, they are very effective attacking an enemy behind you while staying out of their weapons range. ''Hydra Rockets'' Much like the previous Ripper Cannon, Hydra Rockets have a limited range from which they can fire powerful shots, but take a good while to reload. They are described as "launches a volley of rockets". ''Maelstrom Rockets'' The final unlockable weapon, Maelstrom Rockets show their superiority with massive damage, albeit a low fire rate. They are said to "employ centrifugal technology to deliver epic explosions". 'Underwater Weapons' Underwater projectiles can be fired from a submarine or small ship. Laser Targeting and Concussive Warheads are the only special that affects underwater projectiles ( for now ). The Sonar Pod increases the detection range of torpedoes and submerged submarines, allowing your ships to start firing at subs before they surface making it easier to beat them. However, if the, say, the stalker sub you are trying to destroy has the Caterpillar drive lvl.3, there is about an 80% chance you're fucked. ''Havok Torpedoes'' Underwater projectile that can be fired from a submarine or a small ship. The Gunboat, Skirmisher, Longship, Predator Submarine and Stalker Submarine can be equipped with Havok Torpedoes. However, the torpedo is so heavy that you probably can't mount it on gunboats or skirmishers with enough weight left to have a legitimate amount of armor. D * A / RT = Damage per second Base Weapons These are the weapons you can place on your defense platforms to defend your base against attacks by other players. Walls Walls are the obstruction between ballistic weapons and your buildings/defence platforms. They are also a decoy for your defence patforms. Defense Platform The defensive weapons for a base are mounted on defense platforms. The higher the level of the platform, the higher the armor and the longer it will survive an attack. You can only build Defense Platforms level I. If you want higher level Defense Platforms, you will need to do it by upgrading a lower level one. Cerberus Rockets Available since 6 April 2012 the Cerberus Rockets do splash damgae making them good against stacked ships. Howitzer Cannon Mid-range, large caliber, anti ship ballistic cannon. Howitzer's are ballistic base anti-ship weapons that fire at a fast rate. Their are four levels of howitzer's, each level has higher damage, range and firing speed than the previous. Layered Armor protects attacking fleets against howitzers. These are hard hitting but short range weapons and when not protected by other longer range weapons can easily be destroyed by attackers from a safe distance.''' ''Peacemaker mortars, seige mortars (dracanion tech), assult mortars (dracanion tech) and shockwave mortars (dracanion tech) can avoid this weapon when attacking bases. Sentinel Missiles Long-range, heat seaking missiles. Most bases still have Sentinel missiles as base weapons. this can be 'cured' with the reactive armor special Flak Gun Anti-missile defense cannon used to shoot down missile barrages fired by enemy ships. The Flak Gun shoots yellow defensive lasers at enemy missiles. Bombard Rockets Anti-mortar defense cannon used to shoot down mortar shells from enemy ships. Each higher level of defense weapon fires more salvo's with greater accuracy. Victory Mortar Powerful long-ranged mortar, excellent for destroying large armadas. Victory mortars are explosive mortar shells good for near the heart of your base, where it has more coverable range on water. The largest draw back is the mortar's inability to hit moving targets. Hailstorms antimortars can shoot down some mortars too. D * A / RT = Damage per second Draconian Blueprint Weapons These are weapons you can find by attacking Draconian salvage fleets and resource deposits. Salvage fleets must be level 4 or above and resource deposits level 6 or above to have a chance of dropping weapon parts. There is a percentage chance to 'win' a Blueprint piece after each successful Draconian fleet battle above a certain level. This chance varies between 2% and 6% depending on the Blueprint. Blueprints drop from both Cargo Fleets and Terrain Defense Fleets and are grouped into 3 tiers: *Tier 1 - drops from fleets power level between 16 and 23, contains 9 Blueprints in total. (salvage levels 4-5, mine levels 6-7) *Tier 2 - drops from fleets power level between 24 and 31, contains 14 Blueprints in total. (salvage levels 6-7, mine levels 8-10) *Tier 3 - drops from fleets power level greater than 32, contains 19 Blueprints in total. (salvage levels 8-10) There is a streak-breaker that will prevent you from gaining a blueprint multiple times in a row, and also prevent you missing out multiple times in a row. A player recieves the blueprint for a weapon once a part for that blueprint is found. At most a player can have four active Blueprints per Tier. An active Blueprint is one that the player has collected at least one piece. Once the player has four active Blueprints they will only be given Blueprint pieces from one of those four improving their completion rate. See this forum post for further details about drops rates, this forum post for Blueprint details and look here for player tips and tricks to take out Draconian fleets. Ballistic Auto-loader and Hardened Barrels improve the range and rate of fire of these weapons while the special Layered Armor provides extra protection against them. Thrusters give evasion against Ballistic. ''D30 Impact Cannons'' Mysterious Draconian Tech similar to Thud cannons. ''D33 Assault Cannons'' ''D35 Siege Cannons'' Penetrating Enhanced Warhead increases weapon damage and Laser Targeting increases accuracy while the specials Reactive Armor and Guidance Scrambler provide extra protection against them. ''D51 Strike Missiles'' ''D53 Assault Missiles'' ''D55 Siege Missiles'' Explosive Highly Explosive Shells increases the weapons splash damage and Electronic Range Finder inceases weapon accuracy while the special Ablative Armor provides extra protection againt them. D71 Shockwave Mortars '' '' ''D73 Assault Mortar'' '' '' ''D75 Siege Mortar'' '' '' ''D91 Firestorm Rockets'' ''D93 Assault Rockets'' '' '' D * A / RT = Damage per second ''D95 Siege Rockets'' Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons